


I wish...

by trucywrights



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, shuchi saihara oboe challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trucywrights/pseuds/trucywrights
Summary: Kokichi makes a delightful discovery when he surprises Shuuichi in his room one day, but in the end he even ended up surprising himself.





	I wish...

**Author's Note:**

> this was written by my friend pauline (@scalenetriangel on tumblr and @YaoiHorses on twitter!!) who was too lazy to upload it here so she asked me too!! she's an oboeist so this is just a cute fic of instrumentalist shuichi yeehaw

Kiwi-lemon...or orange-grape? Kokichi turns the question in his head over and over again as he holds the two colourfully wrapped sweets in his hands, but the dilemma is quickly resolved when he pops both into his mouth at the same time. However, his attention is drawn away from the unearthly mix of artificial flavours on his tongue towards a distant, unfamiliar sound. It surely has to be some kind of instrument, but Kokichi doesn't know nearly enough about instruments to determine what it is, so he decides to investigate. As he comes closer to the source of the mysterious sound, he realises that it must come from none other than Shuuichi Saihara's room. Now growing increasingly curious, he knocks on the door upon which the strange but not unpleasant sound abruptly stops and the seemingly somewhat bothered boy opens the door just a little bit. Kokichi decides to open it further and invite himself inside.

 

            'What'cha doing, Saihara-chan?'

'I-it's nothing,' he responds and takes a startled step backwards away from the opening door.

'That didn't sound like nothing,' Kokichi argues and takes a good look at the instrument in Shuuichi's hand. Kokichi is no detective, but he can conclude that this must be the source of the sound.

            'Didn't know you could play an instrument! Did Akamatsu-chan give you private lessons?'

'No, no...' Shuuichi averts his gaze and takes the wooden reed into his mouth, coating it in a thin layer of saliva before taking it out again. Kokichi narrows his eyes at the bizarre motion but at the same time finds himself intrigued.

'Is it a clarinet? Something like that?'

'It's an oboe...'

'Well, you're really good at it!'

'You don't have to lie about that. I don't really practice a lot so I'm not that good at it'

'It wasn't a lie, Saihara-chan, I wanna hear you play it again!' Shuuichi looks rather embarrassed and takes the reed into his mouth again.

'Um, I don't really play in front of other people...'

'There's a first time for everything.' Kokichi drops himself on the boy's bed and looks up at him with his expectant and adoring eyes, determined to use this lucky opportunity to spend some time together.

            'Um, okay...' Reluctantly admitting defeat, Shuuichi takes a deep breath before taking the reed into his mouth and playing the sweet, dreamy melody Kokichi heard in the hallway, but this time Kokichi finds himself more captivated by the boy himself than the music. He appears to be entirely focused on the sheet music in front of him, his charming, golden eyes moving steadily across the paper, his eyebrows seemingly synchronised with the height of the notes he's playing. The way he has to gasp for air after every phrase, the exhaustion slowly becoming visible in his expression. The way he flinches after every minor mistake like he's afraid he's somehow embarrassing himself. It's too adorable.

 

            'It's not...perfect or anything...' Kokichi didn't even notice the piece finishing after five minutes and snaps out of his daydream to see his beloved Saihara-chan completely out of breath, ultimately crashing into the wall next to him but managing not to fall over.

            'Woah, you alright?'

'Yeah, um, it's okay...' It can't really be that exhausting, can it? Or is he just that weak? Though Kokichi has to admit to himself, Shuuichi looks cutest when he's all out of breath like that.

            'You should let me try it! You know, I've got reeaally strong lungs, so naturally I'll be good at this,' he claims as he snatches the delicate instrument. The silver keys are still a little warm from Shuuichi's hands. It feels good to hold it, somehow. Without hesitation, he places the reed in his mouth as demonstrated by Shuuichi, and...it's really warm. And soft, too. He moves his tongue over the underside of the reed, earning a thoroughly embarrassed stare from Shuuichi who has recovered from his minor blackout.

            'What are you--'

'Which buttons do I press, Saihara-chan? These?'

'N-no...'

'You should show it to me then,' Kokichi demands and positions himself in front of Shuuichi, grabbing his hand and placing it somewhere on the instrument. Just to tease him a little bit more, he leans back further until his shoulders press onto his chest. Kokichi can feel his racing heartbeat and can't help but smile. Reluctantly, Shuuichi presses down on a combination of keys and Kokichi mimics the pattern, placing his fingers ontop of Shuuichi's.

            'And now I blow into it, yeah?'

'Yeah...' His hands are starting to shake a little, so Kokichi presses down on them with a little more pressure. They're so warm...

'Doot!' A shrill, unpleasant tone comes out of the instrument, significantly less graceful than when Shuuichi played it.

            'It sounds terrible!' Kokichi laughs cheerfully. 'That was fun! But I think you should play it again'

'I...I don't really feel like playing anymore'

'Pleeaase? For me?' Shuuichi sighs as Kokichi turns around to face him, pressing the instrument back into its owner's hands. Visibly hesitant, he looks at his reed.

'I liked the part that went like daaa-da-da-da-daaa-da-da-da-daaa~! Play that again!' Shuuichi closes his eyes and groans quietly. He takes another deep breath, though he can't seem to bring himself to start this time.

            'Huh? What's wrong?'

'…..' A smile creeps up on Kokichi's face.

'You just have to put it in your mouth, just like before!' Although visibly distressed, Shuuichi knows he's not getting out of his any other way, so he slowly places the reed in his mouth. The taste is...fruity, for some reason. Lemon, kiwi, orange, and...grape?

            'Nishishi...!' Shuuichi's face is too cute not to laugh. It's an innocent kind of embarrassment that he can't get enough of. The boy swallows and takes a deep breath before starting to play again. He's making more mistakes this time, and it shows that he instantly regrets it, but Kokichi loves listening either way. He's a fascinating boy, his beloved Saihara-chan.

 

            He stops after just a few phrases and looks into the room with a disoriented look on his face. Kokichi jumps up and puts his hands on his hips to keep him from losing his balance.

            'Don't faint, okay?' Kokichi takes the instrument and places it on the bed before turning back to Shuuichi and grabbing his pale face with both hands to get him to focus.

            'Hellooo~? Anyone there?'

'H-huh? Sorry...'

'Does that always happen?'

'Only sometimes...'

'You should sit down,' Kokichi suggests, gently pushing him down to the floor and resting on his lap.

'You should play for me again somet time, okay? Maybe even give me some lessons! I'll look forward to it,' he smiles, but Shuuichi still looks quite out of it. With his beautifully sparkling eyes looking unfocused and confused, his complexion pale and glistening just a little bit with sweat... Kokichi puts one hand on the boy's chin and presses his lips on his. They're even warmer, even softer than he imagined... Shuuichi suddenly jolts his head back, bumping it hard on the wall.

            'I'll see you around, bye bye!!' Kokichi shouts in a panic and rushes out the door, leaving Shuuichi staring after him as the situation slowly dawns on him.

'Ouma-kun...'

 

I wish you stayed a little longer.


End file.
